The present invention pertains battery tray assemblies that facilitate holding and inspection of batteries when they are placed in vehicles.
A number of applications require the use of batteries to provide energy for a particular need such as an electric vehicle or an internal combustion engine vehicle that requires electrical capabilities. In electrically powered vehicles, for example, several battery modules typically from about 12 volts per module and larger are connected to form a higher voltage battery pack. Such vehicle packs must not only be sturdy to resist damage on impact, but must also be capable of readily accepting the battery so that it may be inspected or removed.
It is also desirable to have near the battery employed in vehicular applications an electrically controllable module that modulates the performance of the engine that should likewise be protected and be near the battery itself.
Described is a battery tray assembly comprising a bottom member and four side walls which are attached to the bottom member thereby forming an enclosure; the enclosure adapted to removably receive a battery therein; one of the walls having integral battery holddown members to retain the battery in position when placed in the enclosure; spaced adjacent to one of the walls a slot for snuggly retaining an electrical control module for modulating the engine performance; and a manually operable cover which securely fits over the enclosure and the module when it is placed in the slot, the cover when open facilitates inspection or removal of the battery from the enclosure.
Preferably integral with the slot for the control module is a second enclosure formed of second bottom member and four sides, the second enclosure adapted to snugly retain a second module for modulating the performance of the engine and a second cover being manually removable which fits over the second enclosure.